


Walk Through The Fire

by stardxst



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pain, angst angst angst did i mention angst?, ill write fluff for them later i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardxst/pseuds/stardxst
Summary: *Spoilers for FE3H Black Eagles*"Did we take too many chances?""Did we let too many pass us?""Did we throw it all away?"After Felix left the Blue Lions for the Black Eagles during their school days, Sylvain never thought he'd have to face off with his former childhood friend in a deadly standoff.But in the end, they walked through the fire together.





	Walk Through The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than what I wanted it to be but wow writing angst in the middle of the night is fun
> 
> If anyone's wondering this fic is based on the Ruelle and Zayde Wolf song by the same name.

“Hey, Felix remember that promise we made together as kids?” Sylvain choked out as the rain soaked its way through his red hair. His eyes were dazed and staring up at the stormy sky as crimson trickled its way onto the cobblestone ground. He glanced beside him at the raven-haired man who was staring at him. Numerous arrows speckled red dots on Felix’s abdomen, striking his back in his moment of vulnerability when he watched Sylvain crumple to the floor.

“About how we’d die together?” Felix asked hoarsely as he tried leaning against the wall in an attempt to stay standing. He clenched his teeth as he felt the shock leave and the pain start to sink in. His feet gave way and he collapsed to the ground, his breathing becoming shallow as Sylvain responded.

“Mhm,” was all the redhead said, a sad smile crossing his face as glanced back up to the sky and away from Felix. “Do you remember that time we sparred and made Dimitri mad because we almost missed the strategic meeting before the first mock battle?” Sylvain chuckled lightly at the memory of a panicked Dimitri looking for them around the monastery. Felix had been slashing at a straw dummy when Sylvain sauntered him and offered to spar.

“The boar never was very happy when we missed important things…” he replied, a look of nostalgia forming on Felix’s features as he let himself fall to the ground.

“I’m going to miss everyone, even our stupid king…” Sylvain said quietly, his eyelids drooping dangerously. “Do you think they’ll miss us?”

Felix stayed silent as his words sunk in, the fact that death was soon approaching. He replied with a soft yes as Sylvain glanced at him with a smile. The former’s eyes softened as he glanced away with a scoff, “I willingly betrayed you, how can you still smile at me like that?” he asked, not bearing to match Sylvain’s gaze as a slight pain laced his voice. “I threw everything away. I killed my own father.”

Sylvain’s quiet, airy laugh cut him off as he gave the male another smile, “But you’re still Felix. You never stopped being Felix.” He weakly moved his hand to grasp the pale boy’s hand as Felix flinched at the contact before giving in and letting the redhead place his hand on top of his, “And… at least we fulfilled our promise…”

His voice drifted off as his eyelids fluttered one last time before closing. Felix grit his teeth, his hand tightening in Sylvain’s cold hold. He felt his vision begin to darken, eyes glazing over.

“You idiot… you left me first…”

* * *

Dimitri solemnly walked up to where his childhood friends laid, hand in hand. He lowered his head, closing his eyes and letting out a pained sigh. Red stained his hands, matching the scarlet that dyed his fallen companions' clothes. The storm had calmed to light rain, the sound of rain hitting the ground filling the silence of the now-empty battlefield.

“May the Goddess help their souls find their eternal home,” Mercedes said quietly, her hands clasped in front of her. Ashe and Annette lowered their heads as well in silence, sad, softened eyes staring at the pair. Dedue's hardened face stayed still as he said a silent goodbye to Felix and Sylvain.

“I think they already did,” Dimitri said, catching sight of the minute but satisfied smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this pile of depression!!! Lowkey might write an alt. ending where Mercedes is able to save them or write an AU for them and Dimileth but who knows where my mind will take me.


End file.
